Battelstar Galactica contre Kumquat givré
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Penny aime ses voisins, vraiment. Même Sheldon, aussi incompréhensible qu'il soit, mais trop, c'est trop !


**Titre :** _Battelstar Galactica contre Kumquat givré_

**Fandom:** The Big Bang Theory

**Persos/Couple** : Penny & Amy et les garçons en arrière plan!

**Rating** :PG

**Disclaimer **:Rien à moi et je ne le prétendrai jamais !

**Taille **: 1631 mots en comptant les notes de bas de pages

**Prompt **: J'aimerai quelque chose sur Amy Farah Fowler...Son point de vue sur la bande, ou un bout de son passé, je ne sais pas trop ! Elle change manifestement beaucoup en devenant ami avec Penny et Bernadette ! (Et même Sheldon !) Est-ce qu'avoir des amis fille est pareil que ce de qu'elle imaginait ? Est-ce que maintenant qu'elle a goûté au pouvoir de manipuler les rumeurs elle va pouvoir s'en passer ? Est-ce qu'après les chaussures jaune canari Penny va arriver à la relooker ? A toi de voir ! Bonus pour la présence des autres personnages ! Tu peux reprendre les couples de la série et même flirter un peu avec le Raj/Howard si ça te tente !

**Note :** J'ai un peu dérapé du prompt, vu que c'est dans la tête de Penny qu'on se tient mais je n'arrivais pas à entrer dans celle d'Amy !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Battelstar Galactica contre Kumquat givré<em>**

Penny soupira. C'était un soupir plein de sous-entendus, des petites notes de bas de page dans l'inflexion donnée à l'air au sortir des poumons, ou peut-être simplement dans le sous-titre proposé en VP** i** par ses lèvres délicatement maquillées **ii.**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la date du marathon _Battelstar Galactica_ chez les garçons. Dans ce genre de circonstances, elle passait sa soirée chez elle ou sortait avec Bernadette ou d'autres filles du boulot, avide d'une conversation où elle comprenait tous les mots et qui ne risquait pas de se terminer en duel de paint-ball le samedi d'après pour laver l'affront fait à la théorie des cordes. Surtout qu'elle ignorait toujours ce qu'était la théorie des cordes, s'étant littéralement endormie d'ennui le jour où elle avait demandé des explications plus détaillées.

Avant, elle serait sortie de préférence avec son flirt du moment mais l'étude statistique de Sheldon sur le nombre d'amants qui étaient entrés dans son lit l'avait refroidi et elle était désormais bien plus difficile en matière d'hommes. Moins, mais de la qualité !

Dernièrement, elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Amy. La soif presque inextinguible de l'autre femme pour sa présence l'avait au début plutôt gênée mais Penny avait un grand cœur. Amy la faisait penser à ces petites filles avec trop de lunettes, d'appareil dentaire et de livres même pas obligatoires dans le sac à dos qu'on trouvait dans tous les lycées et que les pompons-girls martyrisaient. Alors, une fois par semaine, elle embarquait Amy faire les boutiques ou pour une séance de coiffeur ou simplement une comédie sentimentale au cinéma. La garde-robe de celle-ci comportait désormais un peu moins de vêtements pratiques et un peu plus de jupes qui ne semblaient pas avoir été taillées dans le plaid de son arrière-grand-mère. Il y avait même une blouse de lin bleu un peu transparente. Et la semaine prochaine, Penny l'introduirait aux soutiens-gorges qui ne semblaient pas dessinés spécialement pour décourager un éventuel violeur.

Rien de tout cela, aujourd'hui, cependant. Bernadette s'était laissée convaincre par Howard de rester avec eux, Amy refusait de bouger plus loin que le canapé des garçons pour les six prochaines années** iii** et ses autres copines avaient respectivement : A/ un homme dans leur lit B/ leur mère à dîner pour leur expliquer pourquoi elles avaient honte d'une fille mettant autant d'hommes dans son lit C/ une bronchite ultra contagieuse. Penny avait hésité mais si elle rentrait chez elle, elle se retrouverait face à face à la boîte de factures qu'elle devait classer, et qu'elle avait spécialement sortie pour y penser** iv**. Elle s'était donc laissé entraîner dans la soirée _Battelstar Galactica._

Comprenez-la bien : elle adorait ses voisins. Même Sheldon, son soi-disant voisin, plus probablement une expérimentation de Léonard, une droïde exaspérant et donc le programme singeait l'humanité d'une façon déformée, elle l'aimait. Un peu comme le cousin benêt que la famille aime et protège, mais elle l'aimait.

Donc, elle les adorait, mais trop c'est trop ! Si elle appréciait les dîners en leur compagnie** v**, voire occasionnellement un bon vieux classique de la Hammer** vi**, les marathons n'étaient pas pour elle.

Les treize épisodes de la saison Un étaient passés sans souci. Ils avaient commencé le marathon en matinée, s'étaient fait livrer du thaïlandais, selon le planning ô tellement important de Sheldon accordant jour de la semaine/restaurant.

La saison Deux avait semblé plus longue. Penny s'était fait les ongles des pieds : lime, cuticules traitées avec un soin à l'amande, une base, deux couches de vernis (_Kumquat givré) _puis une couche de fixateur sur les ongles et une crème à la cardamome sur les petons, le tout en suivant d'un œil et d'une oreille le déroulement de l'histoire. Observant le regard émerveillé d'Amy face à cette 'activité typique de fille occidentale', elle lui avait tendu le matériel et l'avait guidé tandis que l'amie-pas-petite-amie-même-si-on-voulait-faire-un-bébé de Sheldon se vernissait les ongles de pieds pour la toute première fois.

La saison Trois avait été consacrée à leurs mains, sur le même modèle que les pieds, mis à part la crème finale, à la lavande. Amy ravie, la télé continuant son marathon de vaisseaux spatiaux et de luttes de pouvoir, elle avait voulu rentrer chez elle mais Sheldon se lança dans un discours sur la façon correcte de se faire un marathon. Lorsqu'il dégaina un power point en dix huit diapositives sur les règles nécessaires à ce genre d'exercices, apparemment le texte des diapositives était une refonte d'un alinéa du contrat de colocation qui le liait à Léonard, elle avait rendu les armes et s'était rassise. Elle s'était endormie promptement, se servant de l'épaule de Raj comme oreiller, et réveillé à la fin de la saison.

Au moment où Léonard avait extrait du boîtier les dix webs épisodes, elle était prête à vendre les plans de batailles des instances de commandement du _Battelstar Galactica _à leurs ennemis pour qu'ils les écrasent enfin et qu'elle soit libérée. Elle tenta de faire des mots croisés mais Sheldon n'arrêtait pas de se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour lui donner les réponses.

Il y eut ensuite les huit mini épisodes de flash backs de Razor. Au moins, c'était court.

La saison Quatre…La saison Quatre lui donna l'occasion de sa vengeance. Les garçons s'endormirent, totalement épuisés.

Elle regarda Amy.

Amy la regarda.

Les garçons se réveillèrent avec les ongles des mains et des pieds en _Kumquat givré_.

****Fin !(pour ce marathon là) ^^

**i Version Penny**

**ii _Lys martagon_, proclamait le tube commandé sur le net à une marque bien au-delà de ses moyens en matière de parfumerie et cosmétique. Cependant, c'était LA couleur de l'hiver après tout et il la lui fallait. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en la voyant aussi avenante, ces clients au restaurant laisseraient de plus gros pourboires et, hop, ceux-_ci rembourseraient le rouge à lèvres ! Idéalement, ils rembourseraient aussi les deux ombres à paupières_ (_Bleu féérique_ et _Champagne pétillant_), le blush (_Cerise royale_) et les trois eye-liners _(Larme d'argent_, _Larme de cuivre_ et _Larme de jade_) qu'elle avait commandés en même temps alors qu'elle s'était promis de s'arrêter au rouge à lèvre.**

**iii Après l'expérience des escarpins jaune canari, la jeune neurobiologiste s'était laissé tenter de nouveau, une paire de bottines chou comme tout, choisies par les conseils de Penny, mais peut-être un peu ambitieuses en matière de hauteur des talons pour la débutante dans le domaine qu'était Amy. Résultat, après les avoir porté une journée, ses métacarpes remplissaient les papiers pour une plainte pour maltraitance.**

**iv Il y avait une semaine.**

**v Bon sang, cela lui faisait penser que ses dettes envers Léonard avaient ce que Sheldon aurait sans doute nommé une courbe exponentielle, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire. Ou est-ce que c'était expériementatielle ? Bref, c'était déjà assez gênant quand Howard, cet affreux pervers, faisait des réflexions sur le passé de Léonard et elle, avec sa théorie bizarre comme quoi elle était le modèle 2.0 de la petite amie qui n'avait jamais besoin de payer pour rien, vu que Léonard n'en retirait même pas de sexe. Mais maintenant que les choses allaient bien entre elle et la nouvelle copine de son ex, ce serait dommage de saboter cela ainsi. Bon, peut-être encore juste cette paire d'adorables babies rose pâle à double brides, avec un talon bobine bleu, qu'elle avait vues hier, et puis elle se calmerait et se consacrerait uniquement à rembourser Léonard, promis !**

**vi Surtout les réflexions faites par Sheldon devant ses films en fait, suivant qu'ils se rapprochaient plus ou moins de ce qu'il estimait le canon officiel en matière de Savants fous/ Vampires/ Loups-garous/ Monstres des marais/ Momies subitement réveillées et affamées. Il avait même des fiches.**


End file.
